Letters To Hermione
by ProudPotterhead
Summary: Draco Malfoy wants Hermione Granger to fall in love with him in a secretive way. So Draco decides that he would write letters to Hermione daily about how he feels about her and hopefully she will fall in love with him... but there's one problem... all his letters are anonymous. DRAMIONE
1. Prologue

Letters To Hermione

Prologue

**[A/N: Hey guys! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, HARRY POTTER IS OWNED BY THE AMAZING JK ROWLING. This is just a prologue to get you an idea of the story ;) Enjoy and Review! :)]**

[Draco's POV]

In my 3rd year at Hogwarts something amazing and shocking had happened to me; I have been punched by a girl in the face. That girl is named, Hermione Jean Granger. After she hit me on the face, I felt something, a tingly feeling in my stomach. I stared at her in the eyes and realized she was the one. When me, Crabbe and Goyle were back inside the castle I said to them,

"Go back to the dormitory. I still need something to do"

"Are you going to get revenge on the mudblood?" said Goyle as he put a disgusting wide grin on his face.

"Uhm… yeah, whatever. Just go"

Then after they were gone for good I retraced my steps and went back to the spot where she had punched me on the face. She was gone.

I looked left and right and saw nothing, no one actually. _They must have gone down to Hagrid's_. I squinted my eyes to look at the cabin of the gamekeeper Hagrid; there was smoke coming out of the chimney. I wasn't sure if Hermione was really there but what other reason could there be for her to come down here? Buckbeak, the Hippogriff, was going to be executed today, right now and I could see the Hippogriff down by the pumpkin patches not knowing what will come to him in a few hours or maybe minutes. I had just realized a few seconds ago that it was my fault that the hippogriff was going to be executed; I had complained to my father and acted like a coward.

_How will Hermione think of me now? She'll obviously hate me cause it was my entire fault. And if she gets caught for being outside grounds at the night it would still be mainly my fault._

I hit myself in the face as I thought of these things. _If only I didn't act like such a baby._ I kept on swearing to myself until I heard voices from inside of the castle, I turned my head immediately and saw a group of men that wouldn't be happy to see me here.

Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic and some guy with an axe were coming out of the castle and I was in front of them cursing to myself. My eyes widened in shock and I ran out of view to the side and was able to slip inside the castle without being noticed but I swear I saw Dumbledore flicker his eyes at me.

A few minutes later I was finally back inside my dormitory, Crabbe and Goyle were already sleeping and I got tired as well. I changed into my pajamas and jumped on my bed, as I put my hand under my pillow I felt something under there, something like paper. I was excited, I pulled it out and it was a piece of folded parchment then at the front it said _'To Draco'_, it was the familiar handwriting of my mother. I sat bolt upright and opened the letter to read it.

_Dear Draco,_

_ I hope you are okay there and that there are no more harmful dangerous creatures attacking you. How is your arm by the way? I hope it's getting better. If something wrong happens to you again, send me an owl right away and I will do what I can to make things better for you. I love you so much Draco. See you soon._

_Love lots,_

_Your mom_

_P.S._

_Don't lose this letter. Letters are important, Draco, in letters you can write things that cannot be expressed by words, in letters you can make other people change on what they think about you and in letters you are yourself and no one else._

"_You can write things that cannot be expressed by words"_

"_You can make people change on what they think about you"_

"_You are yourself and no one else_"

That's it!

I know how to make Hermione fall in love with me, how to make her change the way she thinks about me! I'll be myself when I write it to her! I wont be that mean Draco I was a few seconds ago! I can express things that I don't usually say in public!

But then, if she receives a letter that says 'from Draco' wont she just throw it away?

I know! I could make it anonymous that way she could fall in love with me without knowing who the real person really is! I could be her secret admirer!

I couldn't stop thinking about it in the night, so I just drifted off to sleep thinking of more plans to get the one I only desired, Hermione.


	2. Chapter 1

**[A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the loads of nice reviews on the prologue! I was extremely happy :) Once again, I own nothing. Oh! The ones that are italicized are the character's conscience and the letter. Don't forget to review! :) xx]**

Letters To Hermione

Chapter 1

[Draco's POV]

It has been a week since I last thought of the idea of writing letters to Hermione daily, I haven't had time to write even a single sentence on the parchment. And to add on to that, it's hard to write with Crabbe and Goyle peeking down on what I'm writing every now and then. I tried writing the letter once everyone was asleep but the piles of homework were increasing and increasing, I barely had time for anything. Sometimes I even thought,

_What if it doesn't work? What if she just throws the paper away thinking it's just a piece of parchment that fell unto the wrong hands?_

_Well, we'll have to find out, wouldn't we Draco?_

_But still, it scares me…_

I have been watching her in the Great Hall every time but not in a stalkish way. I just watch her with great interest, hoping that she would look up from her plate and stare into my eyes even though we are from a far distance and even though I am her greatest enemy…

_It's not impossible for her to like me isn't it?_

_To be completely honest, it kind of is._

_Explain to me why then? I don't get it! Nothing's impossible._

_That's true but think about it Draco, she has thought badly of you for the past few years, she has loathed you for like forever! It's just like this; you're a dog trying to make a cat fall in love with you!_

_Don't say that! I will never give up until she loves me! Mark my words; she will fall in love with me._

_Whatever you say, whatever you say. Just remember, she will not fall in love with you, Draco, she will fall in love with the anonymous writer that writes to her everyday._

_But that anonymous writer is me!_

_But does she know that? Will you ever tell her?_

_I will-_

_When?_

_When the time comes, obviously!  
The time will never come if you keep it secret._

…

CRASH!

I sat bolt upright as I heard a crashing sound coming from my left. I looked to my left and saw Crabbe lying on the floor caressing his left foot; he seemed to have fallen off his bed. I shook my head and looked disgustingly at the Crabbe on the floor. Blaise Zabini also had shot him a disgusting look but as for Goyle he had stood up and helped him up and laid him on his bed.

"What the hell was that all about Crabbe?" said Blaise, "A crashing noice then you on the floor crying like a baby?"

"I just fell off my bed okay!" Crabbe replied, his face turning into a deep red.

"'Just fell off my bed'! That's all and you're whining like an ugly baby! Man up Crabbe!" Blaise replied as he stood up from his sitting position and started pointing at Crabbe violently.

"I hit my toe-"

"You hit your toe? So what?! It's just a toe ain't it?! What more if you got jinxed hmm? Going to call your mommy, Crabby?" said Blaise in a teasing voice that was sure pissing Crabbe off.

"Shut your mouth Zabini!" shouted Crabbe as he pushed Goyle away from him and stood up and started pointing at Zabini.

"Crabby's acting like a man now! I'm so proud! Can't wait to tell your mommy, eh?" said Zabini as he let a big laugh come out of his mouth.

"How dare you?!" shouted Crabbe as he pulled his wand out of his pajamas and pointed it at Zabini; his hand was shaking.

"What are you going to do with that Crabby-wabby?" said Zabini as he let out another laugh that was similar to the first one, "Going to stun me?"

"I will! Stup-"  
"Stop it! Crabbe! Zabini! Shut the hell up! You're both acting like kids, have you realized that?" I shouted; I couldn't take it anymore, it was pissing me off as well, "You're acting like animals as well!"

"Whatever," said Crabbe as he shook his head, "I'm going to eat breakfast now"

Crabbe tore his pajamas off his body and changed into his usual Slytherin robes then stormed off without another word, seconds later Goyle followed him out of the dormitory.

Blaise and me stared at each other for a second or two; he shook his head then changed into his robes then walked away then shut the door with a loud slam.

I sighed.

"Boys,"

I stood up from my sitting position and changed into my newly washed Slytherin robes, I was already by the door of the dormitory then realized that I had left my wand inside my trunk. I walked back to my trunk lazily and opened it wide; my wand was hidden beneath a piece of paper. I threw the piece of paper aside and grabbed my wand and then placed it on my pocket. I grabbed the piece of paper then placed it back inside the trunk, then it said there in the piece of paper '_Dear Draco,'_ Of course with no doubt that was my mom's letter to me telling me that if anything wrong happened I should send her an owl quickly and told me that the Hippogriff was a useless animal and the importance of letters that it can actually change what people think about you, blah blah blah.

….

Then it hit me!

This can actually be the only time I have to write that letter to Hermione! This is the only time I have! Today can be my lucky day! She can actually fall in love with me _today_!

I hit my fist to the air because of my triumph. I began messing up all my stuff in my trunk just to look for a blank piece of parchment that I can write on. For what seemed like hours I had found a long piece of parchment in the pocket of my Quidditch robes. I grabbed the piece of parchment, the ink and quill then stood up and jumped on my bed.

Excitement flooded through my veins as I am finally going to write my letter to Hermione, the letter that I have been dying to find time to write during the past week. I stared at the paper, the quill on my hands. There was one problem in this situation; I didn't know what to write.

_Dear Hermione,_

That had been my only progress for 5 minutes, I had been thinking about writing the letter for days and I had absolutely no idea what to write. If only I had thought of what to write days ago, this would have been a piece of cake. Time swept by fast and I realized that it was already 9 am, and all I had written is '_Dear Hermione,_' minutes has passed and I still had absolutely no idea what to write.

_Tell her how you feel Draco._

_But how?_

_Just say it, it can't be that hard._

_Ugh! Well, it is hard._

_What's harder, saying it to her or writing it to her?_

_Writing, obviously…_

_Then do it Draco, if you really love her._

_But my brain isn't working that hard right now!_

_Goodness gracious Draco! You don't need your brain to write a letter! You need your heart! Do you love with your heart or with your brain? Come on Draco, common sense, let your heart write the letter for you. Follow your heart_

Follow my heart…

Then in a blink of an eye, I had started writing on the letter quickly. A few minutes later I had finally finished writing the letter that my heart had wrote. I smiled at myself and reread the letter that was soon to be in Hermione's possession in minutes.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Hi, I hope you wont get creeped out but I love you. I'm just too shy to say it in front of you. I have desired you. Every time I look into your eyes I feel like I have met you before or that I have known you from somewhere. I love it how you study everyday because I have never seen someone so dedicated to something that much. Please don't get creeped out or just crumple this paper and throw it away, just hear me out for a minute. I love you, okay. You are beautiful inside and out. When I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me; I knew that you were the perfect one. Just by one quick glimpse of your eyes I knew you were the one and I'm positive that I'm not wrong. I have known you for so many years and I couldn't believe myself that I have never ever before realized the beauty within you, you are beautiful Hermione and I don't deny that, no one does. You are not only beautiful but I inspire you because of how you never give up on your friends (Harry, Ron or Neville) and you never give up on yourself. I will love you no matter what, I will give and show you unconditional love. You are the prettiest muggle-born in the whole entire wizarding world. We don't really talk much, actually we don't even talk at all and that hurts me everytime I realize it._

_ This is isn't a prank, and my love for you isn't a prank either. I love you, and its real. Don't think that this is some kind of joke that will embarrass you because if someone does embarrass you, I promise I would protect you no matter what. I promise, Hermione Jean Granger, I will love you even if you don't love me back. But just give me a chance and reply to this letter. If you do it would brighten up my spirits. Please reply Hermione, please._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

_P.S. _

_If you are going to reply (I hope so), send your owl to an owl called 'Tim' then Tim will send the letter to me. I hope you do reply, thanks for hearing me out Hermione xx_

I folded the letter into fours and wrote a big '_Hermione'_ on the middle. I decided to head down to the Owlery first before eating a late breakfast.

I was in the Owlery when I saw 3 people that I wasn't glad to see, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Once the door of the Owlery opened I looked round and the 3 Gryffindors stared at me with great disgust, I smiled at them and Ron shot me a death look. I ignored the death look and just continued to look for my owl. Then I found it minutes later beside Harry's snowy owl called Hedwig. The 3 of them were right beside me as they started whispering to each other, I was tying the letter to my owl's leg while hiding Hermione's name that was on the piece of paper. I bent down and whispered to my owl 'Gryffindor Tower, Girl's Dormitory, 3rd year, Hermione Granger's bed'. After that the bird flew off into the sky. I bent back up and looked at the 3 Gryffindors, then decided to have a nice little chat with them,

"Hullo" I said nicely.

The 3 of them all looked back at the door to see if someone had entered without them knowing. Then Hermione turned to me and I was able to have eye contact with her for 10 seconds, I grinned slightly at her, trying to stop myself from blushing. She nudged Ron on the ribs then he turned to her and whispered 'What?' she moved her eyes from Ron's to mine. After what felt like minutes Ron had understood what she was saying.

"What do you want Malfoy?" said Ron, trying to put a bit of smugness in his voice like mine.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi," I replied trying to act all nice and goody goody.

"Maybe you're here to annoy us about your stupid injury!" shouted Hermoine as she shot me a dark look.

This was going the way I didn't expect it would go. I was shaking all

over; I didn't know what to say next because it had been Hermione who had said that offending statement. _Just act chill, Draco. Be you,_

I sighed.

"Well - er – no, but if you're concerned about my injury, its alright now"

_STUPID, DRACO!_ _Why on earth would she be 'concerned' about me?!_

I wanted to leave so badly, to run away forever and to be anywhere but here.

"Why would I be concerned a-about you?!" she shouted back.

It got even worse than I had ever expected in my entire life. I turned my eyes away from Hermione and looked at my feet not knowing what to say next or what to do next. There was a silence for a long 3 minutes.

"Uhm – er – I gotta run… yeah I gotta run!" I said trying not to make my voice sound like I was panicking, "Nice – er- talking to you! Harry, Ron, Hermione"

I said as I nodded to each and one of them then hurried off quickly trying to hide my face of embarrassment. I heard Ron say as I left the Owlery; the door was still slightly open, "He's gone mental hasn't he?" This made it even more embarrassing, I ran off, not bothering to eat breakfast anymore. For the entire day, I locked myself up in my dormitory, cursing and swearing to myself and hitting myself with the pillows. The whole afternoon was horrible, I had no intention of eating lunch at all. All I did was stay up in my dormitory thinking…

After what seemed like centuries it was finally evening. Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise walked in the dormitory and stared at me as I hit myself with another pillow,

"You can die you know, hitting yourself too much" said Crabbe.

"Sure Crabbe! A pillow can totally kill me…" I replied as I turned my back on him and continued hitting myself.

"It can, when you eat the feathers inside of the pillow"

"Only people like you would do that,"

I said as I drifted off to sleep. But before I slept, I thought if Hermione had received the letter. I started imagining her reaction and what she had done to it.

_What if she had thrown it?_

_She's not that much of a horrible person, Draco._

_She's not horrible at all! _

_Just don't worry about it._

_Don't worry about it?! What are you talking about?!_

_Whatever, Draco._

_What if she doesn't reply? What will I do?_

_Keep writing…_

_What if she gets pissed then?_

_Keep writing…_

_Why?!_

_I thought you said, "I will never give up until she loves me"_

Then I drifted off to sleep… snoozing as the sun goes down and hearing the last few shouts of Crabbe…

[Hermione's POV]

The rest of the afternoon was a blast. Me, Harry and Ron stayed under the tree we usually stay in and we talked and laughed; it was very fun. Actually one of the most fun times we had. We talked mostly about the awkward conversation with Draco Malfoy in the Owlery. I started recalling it as the three of us were walking back to the Gryffindor Tower already tired and dying to go to sleep…

"Do you have any idea why Draco just started talking to us?" said Ron; he had said this about 30 times already.

"This is probably the 30th time you've asked this" said Harry annoyingly.

"Well, we don't have an exact answer do we now?!" shouted Ron while pointing his finger at the air, "Think of it this way, Draco Malfoy, our worst ever nemesis comes up to us and becomes friendly"

"So what?" I said.

Ron turned his head right after I had said the words and then he jabbed his finger forcefully at my pressure point.

"Ron!" I snapped as I placed my right hand on my pressure point and started rubbing it to cease the pain.

"What?!" he replied.

"Why'd you do that?!" shouted Harry as he walked over to me.

"It hurts like hell Ron!" I shouted mournfully.

"It's just a finger, Hermione! Grow up!"

"Just a finger? Do you know how hard you jabbed your fat finger at me?! And you hit my pressure point, Ron!"

"This is wasting my time," said Ron, "I'll go ahead"

Then without a 'good-bye' or 'good night' he stormed away heading for the Gryffindor Tower, which was just close by.

"That douche!" I shouted as I threw my bag on the floor angrily.

"Calm down, you just need some sleep," said Harry calmly as he bent down to grab my bag then he handed it to me.

I got it immediately, "Thanks" I said.

"No biggie" said Harry as he winked at me.

The walk back to Gryffindor Tower was quiet and quick; Harry didn't say a word as we walked back. It was kind of like an awkward silence that I don't usually happen when I'm with Harry. When we were finally inside the common room (it was deserted), we walked straight to the staircases but before I took one step up, Harry said,

"Good night 'Mione"

"Good night Harry," I said, "Tell Ron I said 'Good night'"

"Sure, see ya tomorrow"

Then we both climbed the spiral staircases and closed the dormitory door with a loud thud. I walked lazily to my bed. I looked to my left and had realized that Lavender was deeply asleep; she was hugging her pillow like it was a person. I opened my trunk and changed into my pajamas, once I had fixed everything I jumped on the bed. I was staring at the top my 4-poster bed, scenes flashing in my head. First it was with Malfoy in the Owlery, next it was with Harry and Ron sitting down under the tree and next was when Ron had jabbed me on the shoulder. I had just realized how important Harry and Ron were to me; they are great loyal friend. I just can't imagine a day without them…

My epiphany was disrupted as I felt a piece on parchment below my left hand. I put a confused look on my face and grabbed the paper. The first thing I saw was 'Hermione' written in nice slant handwriting right on the middle of the envelope. Curiosity spread through my veins as I had seen my name on a letter and because the only people who send me letters are my parents and Hagrid; who obviously doesn't have nice slant handwriting. I sat upright and then turned on the lamp. I opened the letter carefully, making sure not to tear a piece of it; it was a long letter. I started reading…

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Hi, I hope you wont get creeped out but I love you. I'm just too shy to say it in front of you. I have desired you. Every time I look into your beautiful eyes I feel like I have met you before that I have known you from somewhere. I love it how you study everyday because I have never seen someone so dedicated to something in my life. Please don't get creeped out or just crumple this paper and throw it away, just hear me out for a minute. I love you, okay. You are beautiful inside and out. When I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me; I knew that you were the perfect one. Just by one quick glimpse of your beautiful eyes I knew you were the one and I'm positive that I'm not wrong. I have known you for so many years and I couldn't believe myself that I have never ever before realized the beauty within you, you are beautiful Hermione and I don't deny that, no one does. You are not only beautiful but I inspire you because of how you never give up on your friends (Harry, Ron or Neville) and you never give up on yourself. I will love you no matter what, I will give and show you unconditional love. You are the prettiest muggle-born in the whole entire wizarding world. We don't really talk much, actually we don't even talk at all and that hurts me everytime I realize it._

_ This is isn't a prank, and my love for you isn't a prank either. I love you, and its real. Don't think that this is some kind of joke that will embarrass you because if someone does embarrass you, I promise I would protect you no matter what. I promise, Hermione Jean Granger, I will love you even if you don't love me back. But just give me a chance and reply to this letter. If you do it would brighten up my spirits. Please reply Hermione, please._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

_P.S. _

_If you are going to reply (I hope so), send your owl to an owl called 'Tim' then Tim will send the letter to me. I hope you do reply, thanks for hearing me out Hermione xx_

It took me for about 10 minutes to realize what this letter meant or what actually this letter was. My eyes widened in shock as I reread it for the 10th time.

_Impossible._

My mind was blank, I couldn't think of anything but the mysterious letter on my hands. After about another 10 minutes my thoughts fled to something else, _who wrote it._

I started to think of guys that would actually write me a love letter…

_It can't be Harry; he likes Cho._

_Can't be Ron either… he's handwriting is never like that…_

_But what if he changed his handwriting?_

_Either way, it can't be him because he was with me the whole time._

_In the owlery, what if he sent an owl?_

_Possible… but I highly doubt that Ron Weasley would make me a love letter._

_Krum?_

_Viktor Krum? Haha! He's handwriting is as bad as Ron's and anyways he wouldn't send me an anonymous letter._

_Neville?_

_Nah, he wouldn't bother._

There, all the boys I could think of that would possibly write me one. But none of them fit in the situation…

_This isn't a prank, and my love for you isn't a prank either._

Could this anonymous person be lying or telling the truth? It was hard to tell, even by how much he confessed to me in this letter I still didn't believe him that much. I started imagining a cute boy writing the letter in his dormitory and then going to the Owlery to send it…

_Going to the Owlery to send it…_

Wait a moment, Draco was in the Owlery today wasn't he?

Could it be Draco Malfoy who had sent me the letter? Malfoy, my worst nemesis in my entire life? Malfoy, the boy that I had wanted to kill ever since I laid eyes on him?

_It can't be Malfoy._

_But he was in the Owlery! And he talked to us, being nice and all._

_I don't think so…_

_But it all fits with him!_

_No it doesn't, he hates you, and you hate him, its impossible._

_No its not!  
So you want to make yourself believe that it was him? You want to think that Draco Malfoy wrote to you that letter?_

_No, Fine then! It's not him! But I'm replying because the letter was so heart-warming and because it's sweet._

_Whatever you say or whatever you do Hermione, when it goes wrong, you only have you to blame._

_What can go wrong?_

I left my bed and went to my trunk, unloaded it and looked for ink and quill. Once I had hold of my ink and quill I sat back down on my bed and wrote on the back of the letter.

_Hey, my first reaction when I read this was that I thought that I was dreaming or hallucinating or something like that. I don't really know how to write a love letter or something, so sorry. Let me get to the point here…_

_I'm not sure if you're lying or not, but I kind of believe you… a bit. I would actually fully believe you if you show yourself to me. I felt really flattered with your letter and it was actually heartwarming, really. I never thought that someone would love me like that (except for Krum, but I don't fancy him) because I'm just a know-it-all and all that, nothing much special about me. Your letter is so deep makes me feel like you're Shakespeare (a famous poet from the muggle world) but obviously you cant be him because…well, he's dead. I find it great that I inspired you and all that stuff sooo yeah. I am giving you a chance but if you turn out to be a fraud I would stop :)_

_Thanks so much, anonymous person for all the sweet words._

_Hermione_

The next day…

I woke up as I heard a tapping noise from the window. I sat upright and looked at the window to my right, there was a pigeon tapping the window furiously.

"Oh, its just a pigeon"

It was obvious that the pigeon wanted food, that's why he visits my dormitory every now and then. I don't know if I feel bad for it or annoyed with it because sometimes that pigeon is the reason why I wake up so early.

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes with my knuckles. I looked down at my feet and found a piece of parchment lying there. At first I wondered what it was then it went to my head.

I had been given a love letter the night before and the thing is, it was anonymous. I remembered a few seconds later that I had to send it immediately.

I stood up from my bed and changed into my robes and placed my wand and the letter on my pocket. I looked at my dresser and my hair was extremely messy, I sighed and grabbed my brush and started brushing my hair furiously. A few seconds later I was satisfied with my hair and then I headed for the door. I was walking down the spiral staircase quickly and ran for the Gryffindor Common Room door, ignoring Ron, "Hermione! Where are you off to?!".

I ran to the Owlery as quickly as I can. Fortunately, the Owlery was empty, I sighed and walked to the owls. As I passes by Hedwig, she flew to me and started nibbling my finger, "Sorry Hedwig, I've got no food", then she flew off angrily making sure that she leaves a cut on my finger.

_How on earth am I supposed to find Tim?_

_Shout his name, duh._

"Tim!" I called out then suddenly a beautiful brown owl flew on my arm, "Anonymous, you do know him right?"

The bird got the letter from my pocket and flew away into the sky. I sighed and walked back to the Great Hall.

I sat down on the Gryffindor table and started eating my breakfast, I glanced up at the far end of the Hall and caught the eye of Draco Malfoy. We stared at each other for a few seconds then his eyes flew to Pansy Parkinson as he started talking to her.

_It can't be him. It just can't be._

**EL FIN.** lol

**[A/N: finally finished it! Sorry if its really late btw :( Review pleeease ;) xxx]**


	3. Chapter 2

Letters to Hermione

Chapter 2

[A/N: sorry if its late!]

[Draco's POV]

I had caught her eye, it was a wonderful moment and her face was blank; unreadable. I had no idea what she was thinking of… _Had she possibly replied to me?_

I looked away 5 seconds later and started to talk to Pansy. I peeked on the corner of my eye and saw that she too had looked away, I grinned for no reason.

Once I had finished my breakfast, I stood up and left the Great Hall, going straight for the dormitory.

My heart was beating fast as I rushed to my bed and found a piece of parchment placed neatly on my pillow. My face was unreadable, I couldn't think of anything. I just stared at it wondering what to do. I walked closer to my bed and sat down in front of the pillow that lay her letter. I sighed loudly and grabbed the letter, opening it carefully. It wasn't as long as I had expected it to be but it was absolutely perfect, after observing the length I read the letter carefully and slowly.

_Hey, my first reaction when I read this was that I thought that I was dreaming or hallucinating or something like that. I don't really know how to write a love letter or something, so sorry. Let me get to the point here…_

_I'm not sure if you're lying or not, but I kind of believe you… a bit. I would actually fully believe you if you show yourself to me. I felt really flattered with your letter and it was actually heartwarming, really. I never thought that someone would love me like that (except for Krum, but I don't fancy him) because I'm just a know-it-all and all that, nothing much special about me. Your letter is so deep makes me feel like you're Shakespeare (a famous poet from the muggle world) but obviously you cant be him because…well, he's dead. I find it great that I inspired you and all that stuff sooo yeah. I am giving you a chance but if you turn out to be a fraud I would stop :)_

_Thanks so much, anonymous person for all the sweet words._

_Hermione_

"How nice" I murmured to myself as I folded the paper and threw it in my trunk.

I thought of writing back immediately but then I just had eye contact with Hermione in the Great Hall wouldn't it be obvious already that it was I who sent the letter? I had decided that I would wait for an hour or two to write the letter again so that it wouldn't be obvious.

Our first class for this day would be double Potions with the Gryffindors. I was kind of excited for this but at the same time I wasn't.

Me, Crabbe and Goyle headed for the dungeons for double Potions with the Gryffindors.

"Gah, Potions again" said Crabbe as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Come on Crabbe, it's not that bad," I said, "Snape loves us!"

"Us? He only loves you," said Crabbe.

"Rubbish, he loves every single Slytherin-" I said until I had bump something or someone, "Hey! Watch it!"

"You watch it!" said a high pitched voice girl.

It was Hermione. I had to not act nice to her because it will be obvious that I was the one who wrote it. I can even tell just by the look of her eyes that she thinks that it was I who wrote it.

"Oh Granger" I said and tried to put a bit of smut in my voice.

"Malfoy, you really should watch where you are going" she said.

"Don't tell me what to do, mudb-" I said then I closed my mouth shut immediately.

I was about to say 'mudblood' and knowing Hermione, she would hate me even more and she might even jinx me or hex me. And my goal was to make her slightly think I'm not that much of a bad person.

"What were you trying to say Draco?" she said bossingly.

"Nothing Granger" I said as I pushed past her and went inside the dungeon.

I sat nearest to the teacher because I know that I was safe there and beside me were the usual people, Crabbe and Goyle. I looked behind me to see where she was sitting and to my greatest horror; she was right behind me with Ron and Harry. I caught her eye again and looked away immediately then faced the front; my face was as red as a tomato.

Snape started speaking but I wasn't listening to him at all, to be honest I find him extremely boring. I was playing with my quill until I heard a whisper from behind and that whisper was Hermione's.

"I tell you, it's him," said Hermione.

"Who Draco? Your secret admirer who sent you that bloody letter?" snapped Ron.

My eyes widened when Ron had said this. I had completely forgotten that Hermione tells Ron and Harry everything and now that those two know she has a better chance of finding out who her secret admirer is. And if she finds out fast, I'm done for.

"Yes Draco! I mean it all fits!"

"Oh Hermione, don't be a puss. Draco hates you, period. It's not him okay, you're just making yourself believe it's him" said Harry.

"But-"

"It's not Hermione, trust me" said Ron.

"Fine, whatever" she replied in a rather disappointing way.

"Today you will brew a potion," said Snape.

_2 hours later…_

"Time's up!" shouted Snape and all of us put our hands away from the cauldron, "Now put your brewed potion in a flask and write your name on it and submit it to me"

I lazily grabbed a flask and poured my potion in it; my potion doesn't look perfect but it looks exceptional. I looked behind me and saw Hermione's potion that looks perfect like her. I shook my head at the thought. Once I had successfully filled the flask I grabbed a marker and wrote in my usual handwriting, "Draco".

"Are you all done writing your names?" said Snape.

"Yes" we all said.

"I want you all to line up and submit your potion," said Snape coldly, "If it looks dreadful; and I'm speaking directly to Longbottom, I will make you drink the potion even if it poisons you"

The whole class lined up slowly and to my horror once again Hermione was right behind me. The first one in line was Pansy, she handed her potion to Snape slowly, her hand was shaking.

"Parkinson, hmmm" said Snape as he examined the potion, "not bad. Accepted"

Snape placed the flask under his table and called forth the next person in line, which was Crabbe. Crabbe was having a little argument with Snape as he said that his handwriting was not understandable so he didn't get one thing right. I shook my head and said in my head, _stupid Crabbe, his handwriting is as clear as water_.

"Nice hand writing, Malfoy, so slanted," said someone from behind me.

_Shit, she noticed the same handwriting in the letter._

_Well you have to say something!_

I gulped and sighed.

"Er- thanks Granger," I said while not looking at her.

"Say, are you poetic?" she said curiously.

"No, not at all" I replied and this time I said it with more confidence.

"Shakespeare?"

"What did you say? Shakes pear? You like pears?" I said, my voice was shaking like crazy.

_Stupid Draco._

_Well at least it wont be obvious anymore._

She laughed when she heard this, I attempted to smile but I still wasn't looking at her but I was looking at the floor.

"Draco" said Snape coldly.

"Oh right!" I said as I moved forward and handed my potion.

"Hmm, perfect" said Snape happily then he put my potion under his table and motioned Hermione to move forward.

I slowly walked away waiting to hear what Snape was going to say about Hermione's because obviously her potion would be more perfect that mine.

"Granger, what is this you give me?" said Snape coldly.

"My potion sir" she replied, her voice shaking mad.

"You call this a potion?" said Snape.

"Yes,"

"Fine, only today Ms. Granger, fail me again and you will have to taste the crap you made" said Snape.

"Yes," said Hermione sadly as she walked away.

I ran to the door and left,

"Smooth move Draco" I said to myself as I walked away and headed to Crabbe and Goyle who were waiting me.

"What took you so long Draco? We'll be late for Divination" said Crabbe with a annoyed tone.

"Oh shut your yapping hole, Crabbe" I said, "Whatever, let's go"

And so me, Crabbe and Goyle headed for Professor Trelawney's class….

So the rest of the day was actually boring since none of our classes were with Gryffindor anymore. After our last class my cronies and I headed for the Great Hall for dinner. We walked inside the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table, as usual. I helped myself to my usual dinner favorites and wanted to leave immediately so that I could reply to Hermione. Speaking of Hermione she had just entered the Great Hall with Ron and Harry then she sat down at the Gryffindor table. I looked up at her and stared into her eyes, she was talking to Ron and she was laughing with him. I still stared at her, hoping that she will stare back at me. Minutes have passed and she still hasn't look at my direction. I gave up and decided to leave. I headed for the dormitory right away alone because Crabbe and Goyle haven't finished eating yet and I bet if I stayed I would have to wait 30 minutes for them to satisfy themselves. Once I was finally in my room I decided to reply right away to Hermione. I grabbed a paper and a quill then I jumped on my bed and started writing carelessly. I just expressed all my feelings on that paper not even thinking before I write it. I finished writing it 20 minutes later; I read it again to check for any misspelled words…

_Hermione,_

_I don't really know what to say really… thanks for giving me a chance, really. I really thought that you would just throw it away or somewhat; knowing you. I just really want to say all these things in person but it would be the hardest thing I would have ever done. But one day I will man up and face you, I'm just not ready yet. I bet you a million galleons you would be shocked if you knew who I am. I just want you to know that I will do anything, just anything to make you love me. I'll be waiting for your reply._

_ Xx Anonymous_

I sealed the letter then threw it on my trunk then faced upward; I stared at the ceiling of my 4-poster bed. I was thinking about what could actually happen when she found out about me. I really had a feeling that she would slap me on the face and leave me. I know that Hermione wasn't that kind of person but I feel like she's very sensitive. I decided to stop thinking of the negative things and thought of the positive things. I also thought that she would actually consider me, forgive me for everything then we'll live our lives perfectly. She does seem the kind of person who forgives easily…and at the same she doesn't.

"To be honest, she's a complicated woman" I said to myself as I closed my eyes and slept.

"Hermione, I don't really know what to say really… thanks for giving me a chance, really. I really thought that you would just throw it away or somewhat; knowing you" said a familiar voice.

I awoke with a start and looked to my right side and saw Blaze holding the letter up to his face.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted as I got up and grabbed the paper from him.  
Blaze laughed and then shook his head. He stood up and walked to me then sat down beside me on my bed.

"What's that all about, hmm Draco?" said Blaze as he placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Nothing, now just leave" I said trying to hide my face from Blaze.

Blaze chuckled then shook his head slowly.

"Come on Draco… I can actually help ya know" said Blaze then he crossed his arms in a kind of smug way.

"Hahahaha and how will a guy like you help a guy like me?" I said as I pushed him slightly off my bed.

"Just tell me what it is and I'll figure it out!" shouted Blaze as he pushed me back causing me nearly to fall off my own bed.

"Fine, you see, Hermione Granger, muggle, smart kid-"

"Yes I know" said Blaze as he cut me off.

"Well I kinda have a slight crush on her…" I said then my cheeks turned bright pink.

There was a long silence till Blaze burst into laughter and then pushed me hard and I had already fallen off my bed. I stood up and sat back down on my bed wanting to push Blaze back but choosing not to.

"Don't joke with me," said Blaze as he kept on laughing.

"I'm not!" I shouted at him then turned him around to make both of us face to face.

I drew my face nearer to his and began to speak in a slow serious voice.

"I love her okay and if you wont help me…I'll kill you. I mean it!" I said as I shook his body while saying this.

Blaze just chuckled.

"Oh please, Draco, you just can't get her okay! It's not, well, meant to be." He said calmly then patted me on the back.

"Now stop this nonsense and just go to bed okay Draco? And if I catch you doing this rubbish again, I'm going to tell your mum" said Blaze as he left my bed and walked over to his own bed then he laid down and tuck himself to sleep.

A few minutes later, Blaze started to snore. When I knew he was fully asleep, I got off my bed, grabbed the letter and headed out. I was walking as steady as I can as I walked down the spiral staircase of the boy's dormitories. I tiptoed all the way to the Slytherin door, opened it and left. I looked to my left and to my right; there was nothing there. When I had decided that no one would catch me roaming around in the middle of the night I ran to the Owlery.

I was in the Owlery already a few minutes later. It took me about seconds to find Tim and attach the letter on his leg.

"Hermione Granger, Girl's Gryffindor Dormitory" I whispered on the owl's ear.

A few seconds later it spread it's wings and took off into the night. I sighed and left the Owlery right away, I walked back to the dormitory in a lazy manner. Finally for what seemed like years I was finally in my soft bed, cuddling with my blankets… ready to fall asleep.

I was extremely tired, nothing to think about anymore. I just closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…

[Hermione's POV]

"Granger, what is this you give me?" said Snape coldly.

"My potion sir" I replied, my voice shaking mad.

"You call this a potion?" said Snape.

"Yes,"

"Fine, only today Ms. Granger, fail me again and you will have to taste the crap you made" said Snape.

"Yes," I said sadly then walked away immediately.

I walked over to my table and grabbed my things then looked to my left and saw Draco talking to himself, I had to force a laugh out cause honestly he looked stupid talking to himself. I fixed all my stuff then headed for the door, Ron and Harry at my heels, for sure I knew they were talking about Quidditch again… as always.

My next class would be History of Magic which is probably the most boring class ever.

The rest of the day was actually fun…nothing special happening really. After our last class, me, Ron and Harry decided to have an early dinner. The three of us headed for the Great Hall.

"What a day, eh?" said Ron as he patted me on the back.

"Yes Ronald…" I said mournfully.

"Why so sad Hermione?" he said as he put an arm around me and I immediately shoved it away.

"Not sad, just… I don't know" I said as I walked ahead from Harry and Ron and I swear I heard Ron say: "Mental"

I sat down at my usual sitting place in the Gryffindor Table. The food that was served as just the same as everyday, I lazily grabbed some food and started eating. Then suddenly Ron had appeared beside me,

"Ron!" I squealed, "Don't just appear like that okay!"

"Haha, you're so cute you know," said Ron as he grabbed my cheeks and squeezed them, as he let go we both laughed.

I turned back to my food and started chewing on fried chicken. I looked up from my table and looked at the Slytherin table but there was no Draco.

_He's probably writing the letter now…_

I chuckled at myself and grabbed the golden goblet and took a gulp of pumpkin juice. I looked up once again and finally saw Draco as he sat down… alone.

"Look at Snape's hair, it's so greasy, it's so oily just like his face" said Ron out of nowhere.

I choked at my pumpkin juice then burst out laughing. I turned to face Ron and his face was very confused.

"What?" said Ron as he started to laugh a bit.  
"You're just really funny," I said as I patted him on the back.

"I get that a lot" said Ron as he put a smug look on his face.

"Don't brag Ron!" I said as I slammed him on the back.  
"OI! What was that?" shouted Ron as he slammed me back on the back.

"Nothing," I said then I smirked.

I turned back to my food then took a big bite of the chicken then looked up at the Slytherin table once again, _he's gone._

I looked at the door of the Great Hall and saw the back of a blonde boy walking away alone once again.

"Why is he always alone?" I said to myself as I took another bite of the chicken.

30 minutes later, me, Harry and Ron headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron walked straight to their dormitory and I walked to mine, but before we separated we both said our 'goodnights' then parted.  
I walked lazily to my bed staring at Lavender, who snores exactly like how Ron does.

"Oh God" I said to myself as Lavender snorted loudly, "How can she live like this?"

I walked over to my bed and saw something lying down on it, the same slant handwriting I saw a few days ago. I jumped on my bed immediately and opened it, not caring if it tears open, then I started reading it slowly and fast at the same time.

_Hermione,_

_I don't really know what to say really… thanks for giving me a chance, really. I really thought that you would just throw it away or somewhat; knowing you. I just really want to say all these things in person but it would be the hardest thing I would have ever done. But one day I will man up and face you, I'm just not ready yet. I bet you a million galleons you would be shocked if you knew who I am. I just want you to know that I will do anything, just anything to make you love me. I'll be waiting for your reply._

_ Xx Anonymous_

I was kind of disappointed with the letter because I had thought that now that I have given him a chance, he would finally reveal himself but no. I stared angrily at the paper and just threw it on the floor then hugged my knees and started thinking.

_This isn't going to work out…._

_There's just one way to solve this!  
How?  
Write in your letter to meet up somewhere where no one usually goes and if he doesn't go, then you will never reply to him ever again!_

_Well, that could possibly work…. Okay, I'll do it!_

I got up from my bed, grabbed a quill and parchment then started scribbling. I have decided to make it short as possible.

_Meet me at the ancient tree outside the Castle, tomorrow after dinner. It's time for me to find out who you are or I'm just wasting my time. If you don't come…then consider this over._

_Hermione_

I reread the letter and thought that I was being too harsh but I really needed to know because, to be honest, I'm kind of wasting my time. I folded the letter and left it below my pillow. I turned my head to the side then drifted off to sleep.

_The Next Day…_

I heart Lavender's loud snort again and that is the reason why I got up immediately. I checked my watch and it was just 6 am in the morning. I moaned at myself then got up and changed into my robes. I grabbed my pillow then grabbed my letter with my other hand. I decided to send the letter in the morning.  
The walk to the Owlery was absolutely boring. Once I was inside I looked for Tim and said the same thing before. Then I left the Owlery immediately and headed back to the common room because I still had time to sleep.

I jumped back in my bed and looked at the window. The sun was rising, it was a bright orange, and it was extremely beautiful I could stare at it the whole entire day. I stared at the sun for 5 minutes and I suddenly drifted off to sleep thinking, daydreaming of the anonymous guy.


End file.
